Master! More!
by LemonadeGirl
Summary: Slightly OOC. Heike ties up a naughty girl, and she ends up liking it? See what Hentai- sempai does next!


**Master! More!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the only thing I own here is the mysterious woman.

Rating: M

Pairing: Heike & a nonexistent character

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**6h15m - Shibuya Mansion**

It was a normal day in the Shibuya Mansion. Sakura wakes

up in Rei's arms, Toki is gussying up in the mirror, the 'prince' is

cooking breakfast, Yuki's still sleeping with his eyes open, and

the president was, as always, nowhere to be found.

**6h26m**

There is a loud explosion in the back yard! The Codes immediately arrive to where the explosion occurred and saw a mysterious woman dressed in what seems like something out of Heike's erotic books holding a long katana, and fighting Heike.

She had long wavy chestnut hair tied to a pony tail, her long, black stockings had a white ribbon tied at the top, her boots were knee length and tight, and her chest was incredibly busty. "Let me ask you one more time. Why are you here?" Heike asks as his rope catches her ankle, though she immediately escapes once she did a sexy, pitiful pose, pouting, and emphasizing her breasts even further that easily distracted Heike.

"Catch me for good, and maybe I'll tell you when we're alone, what do you say?" She said, teasingly. And with this line, Heike's face changed into a severely serious one. Though if one looked closely, he would be slightly smirking at the taunting of the woman.

**6h45m**

"What a bad, bad girl." He said with a smile. He then disappeared from sight. "Once I'm done with this, I will slowly, thoroughly, and forcefully discipline you." The woman's suddenly red face was seen by everyone spectating, and thus, learned her weakness.

**6h46m**

"An eye for an eye." "A tooth for a tooth." "And severe pinushment for evil!" He had caught her at last. He tied her up, and faced his comrades saying the threat had beed ceased. He then slipped a glance at her, and she was looking right back at him, breathing heavily, and hot. "Was she liking it?" He thought, and smirked. "I shall interrogate her even more at the facility." And with that said, he left, leaving everyone else with an obvious clue as to what will happen next.

**12h45m - Unknown location**

In a dark room, Heike sips his tea in while sitting beside the table that is always seen with him, looking at her, the way she was tied up, he said; "This will get tighter and tighter until you tell me everything."

The rope was tied around her neck, her hands, her waist and over her chest, further emphasizing the mysterious woman's curves, and the yellow light that was their only source of light located above her created a picturesque scene. She couldn't stand up for everything else was tied to a hook on the wall.

Her teary eyes met his, as he was expecting an answer from her. "Please..." She panted, face flushed, then followed by heavy breathing once again. "Please. I can't take it anymore." She makes a bowing gesture. "I intend to keep you here until you talk," Heike said with a straight face. "Please, fuck me, master!" She said with pleading eyes, and a big smile.

The statement caught him off guard. The woman was now trying to move closer to him. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just...please..." This made the man smile. "I love how you tie me up! I've been holding it in for so long! I'll tell you everything you want to know! I don't care if I betray everyone. I just need you in me!"

**13h03m**

The white haired man had now approached the chestnut haired woman. "This must be a dream come true. A busty woman who loves being tied up!" He thought as he was lifting her to sit on his lap. Lips quickly touched, and rough kisses were accompanied by the rough movement of her tongue. This made the boy smile. He had never seen a woman so eager to be his. His hand made its way to cup her left breast.

The laced black lingerie she wore the whole time they were together was extremely soft, but not as soft as her chest. He used his thumb to play with her nipple, and at the slightest touch, it got hard. She was breathing heavily on his hair, though she would occasionally pull Heike closer to her using her legs that were around him the whole time, and he would groan every time his covered member would press against the wet cover of hers. She couldn't take it, she wanted him to be in her so bad, she took the initiative to pull his hand from her chest to her damped core.

"Please, master..." his new servant begged. To her pleasure, Heike caught on and slid his hand in her back, then slowly in her underwear, this made her even wetter. He parted her ass and made his way to her wet core. His middle finger and ring finger knew which places to go, and what to do in those places, she was moaning the whole time, and he wasn't even in her yet. She grew impatient by the lack of penetration, and begged her new master to do more. He obliged and slowly slid the two now damp fingers of his in her, making her moan in his ear. "Damn you sound good,"

He started to move, in and out, in and out. She was losing it. He definitely knew what he was doing; and how he would occasionally roughen things up by going really fast, then slow down again. "Oh, God!" The way she moaned every time he'd swing his fingers inside her tight walls made him also want something in return. "Aaaahh!" The woman had came as Heike finished his last thought, and he knew that she wanted more. Looking at his eyes, face now flushed, she slowly pulled herself up, still kissing the other, and slowly pushed him down. "May I, master?" She asked with an extremely cute expression that made her master's smile grow bigger.

Her eyes were different under the yellow light. She looked more of a Goddess than a criminal. Yes, she was a criminal. he was only doing this to make her talk. This was all work. He started to frown. "Master?" His new 'servant' interrupter his train of thought. He smiled an kissed her, giving her permission to do what she asked. She continued to remove his heavy coat, followed by his shirt, not losing contact with Heike's mouth, making her exposed chest rub against his toned one in the action.

Kisses getting rough once more, her hands made their way to his belt. Sitting between his legs, she hurriedly removed everything covering her master's erect rod as if her life depended on it, and both hands immediately made their way to it. Still kissing him, her left hand was playing with his tip, and the other slowly going up and down, and up and down his cock. Her hands made the interrogator's stiff member even harder, and before he knew it, he was slowly entering her mouth.

She played with the tip using her tongue while her hands slowly rubbed the body. He was stiff, alright. She could feel her master throbbing every time she would slowly put it in her mouth. She would now use just one hand for the rest of the item was in her mouth.

She did it perfectly, her warm mouth gave him so much pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down repeatedly, not letting it out. Heike found his hands on her hair, helping her pump. He crouched then, making him closer to her as she sucked the hell out of him, moaning, and groaning on her every action. "Fuck!" The white haired man had lost his cool. He would now move her head to his member every time his servant would play her tongue around his tip. "Master..." She moaned on his stiff rod. Continuing her licking, "...are...you close?" She used her hands once again, even rougher that before. "Yeah'" he said, and just then he exploded in her mouth. She felt honored for her master would share his seeds with her. She again licked her master's rod and sucked him dry. "Master, please..." She was looking desperate. "Please fuck me!" Heike couldn't help himself. He lifted her hips to position her wet opening above him.

Once he had it right, he lifted his hips to enter her core. He then pushed so hard that she screamed on the action. He was melting in her heat. She wrapper her legs around him tighter as she was lifting her hips and dropping them to his cock roughly. Repeatedly moaning, he felt his eyes go up, she was so good. He was possessive, and she obliged his every will. She had never felt so wanted before.

As the pumping continued, she moaned loud and dug her nails on his back. He was surprisingly almost as loud as her. She was loving every singe time he entered her, their speed was nothing like she ever felt. He was so strong. He wrapped his hand on her waist, the other below her left thigh, and pulled her closer to him. Her grip on his back tightened even more. Loud moans continued as he roughly pumped her tightening walls.

She was nearing her limit...they kissed again, and as the loud moans subsided, all that was echoing was skin beating against each other. She broke away from his kiss, and leaned her head back. Why was he a perfect fit? A few pumps on and she let out a really loud moan to indicate her finish. He wasn't done though. He continued pumping on, and he could feel that he was about to come. She was now breathing on his ears, moaning louder by every pump. He was almost there, one more hard pump, and he exploded inside her. Her walls tightening, he let himself rest inside her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did you like it, master?" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes. Very much," Heike replied while he was stroking her thigh. "So, about the attack a while ago..." He said after he calmed down, but he was immediately interrupted; "I'll get to that..but please do me one more time, master," She looked at him with pleading eyes, he kissed her again, and happily obliged.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS IN A STRAIGHT FACE! Please do not be kind! This is my very first fan fic and it is purely lemon! Yay! Although I am not pursuing a writing career, I would still like to know how to write a good story. Please review. I know I need improvement. Was my transition too slow? Too fast? Tell me my errors! Are dialogues properly punctuated? I was giggling A LOT the whole time when I read it for typos, though.

XOXO,

LemonadeGirl


End file.
